


Just Another Stray Kids Chat Fic

by cuddlybangchan



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, Gen, Humor, Love, Might add more tags later, Pining, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybangchan/pseuds/cuddlybangchan
Summary: Chan and Woojin are dating and Chan thinks it’s about time their friend groups meet, so he creates a group chat for them all. It’s chaotic and they are all very gay. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, or maybe it was the best idea? Just another stray kids chat fic because there will never be enough.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin, Lee Minho/Han Jisung, Seo Changbin/Lee felix
Kudos: 83





	1. Meeting

Chan and Woojin (3:46 PM):

Channie🥰: hey baby so I was thinking...

Woojinnie🥺: oh god please don’t hurt yourself

Channie🥰: RUDE

Channie🥰: but anyWAYS

Channie🥰: so I’ve met your friends and you have met mine.. but like do you think we should introduce them??

Woojinnie🥺: yeah I think that would be cool! Let’s make a gc with everyone!!

Channie🥰: okay let’s ask them first though just to make sure they are all cool with it

3racha+Hyunjin (3:58 PM):

Father Figure: okay so who’s down for a gc with Woojin’s friends? I think y’all would get along really well and I want all my boys to meet🥺

Squirrel: yes please hyung!! I need other friends outside of you losers

Emo Bin: fine with me I guess

Emo Bin: EXCUSE ME HAN JISUNG

Squirrel: you are excused

Emo Bin:😤

Emo Bin: also are you really going to argue with us about calling you dad when you refer to us as your boys??

Father Figure: I’m just going to ignore that..

Father Figure: Hyunjinnie?

Ahgase: yeah sure sounds fun hyung☺️

Father Figure: okay I’ll let Woojinnie know that y’all are down!

Woojin’s Gay Disasters (3:59 PM):

Woobear: alright Chan wants y’all to meet his friends so we are going to make a gc with all of us if that’s cool

Lix🤪: fuck yeah let’s do it

Woobear: language Lix..

Lix🤪: uhh.. Korean?

Woobear: not what I meant but whatever

Minhoe: are his friends cute?👀

Woobear: not the point???

Minhoe: very much the point hyung

Woobear: well say yes to joining the chat and maybe you’ll find out

Minhoe: fair enough I’m in

Minnie🐶: innie and I are both in!

Minhoe: can the child not speak for himself??

Minnie🐶: he asked me to answer for him😤

Chan and Woojin (4:15 PM):

Channie🥰: okay everyone is in!

Woojinnie🥺: same here! You create it because I don’t have all your friends numbers but I know you have mine

Channie🥰: okay!!

Chan has created a chat (4:17 PM)

(Chan has added Woojin, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Minho, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin)

Chan named the chat: The Gays

Felix: sup fuckers

Woojin: FELIX NO

Woojin: smh he didn’t even last 5 seconds

Jisung: I like you already Felix

Felix: :D

Chan: well then..

Chan: shall we do introductions?

Chan: I know all of you know Woojinnie and I so we can skip us

Changbin: no need to be all domestic on main Chan hyung

Chan: :(

Hyunjin: way to go Changbin you’ve made dad upset..

Jisung: yeah hyung apologize to your father

Changbin: sorry dad

Minho: I-

Minho: what

Chan: ignore them

Chan: I do it constantly

Chan: now introduce yourselves come on!! Who wants to go first?

Felix: I will hyung!!

Felix: the names Lee Felix and I’m from Australia! I was born on September 15th, 2000 and I’m a sophomore studying counseling

Jisung: omg birthday buddies!! Mines on September 14th same year

Felix: are you my soulmate🥺

Jisung: yes uwu

Jisung: also we should send pictures so that we can put faces to names!!

Felix: okay here!!

Felix:

IMG_5064.jpeg

Jisung: my soulmate is so pretty🤧

Felix: bro.. thank you🥺

3racha+Hyunjin (4:30 PM):

Emo Bin: holy shit he’s beautiful

Squirrel: is our dear emo boy mayhaps in love?

Emo Bin: shut up squirrel

The Gays (4:31 PM):

Hyunjin: you’re so cute Felix!!!

Felix: uwu

Felix: I’ve never felt so validated

Felix: those shits I call friends never compliment me like this

Seungmin: what the fuck are you talking about we always compliment you??

Felix: shush

Seungmin:🙄

Changbin: you’re cute

Chan: did Changbin.. just compliment someone?

Jisung: I never thought we would see the day..

Hyunjin: our little boy is growing up so fast🤧

Changbin: I am older than you, you little shit

Felix: thank you🥰

Jisung: I’ll go next!

Felix: yay I need to see my soulmate👀

Jisung: I am Han Jisung! I already said my birthday and I’m also a sophomore studying music which is how I know Channie hyung and changbin hyung!!

Jisung: dis is me

Jisung:

IMG_5066.jpeg

Felix: ahhh my soulmate is a total cutie!!!

Jisung: u-uwu

Minho: hello👀

Jisung: ?

Woojin’s Gay Disasters (4:40 PM):

Minhoe: f-fuck

Minhoe: well if I have ever doubted I was gay then I shall doubt it no more

Lix🤪: oop has hyung fallen for Jisung’s charms already?

Minhoe: DID YOU NOT SEE HOW HOT HE IS HHHHHH

The Gays (4:41 PM):

Minho: you’re beautiful as fuck..

Jisung: oh-😳

Jisung: uhh thank you

Seungmin: shameless as always Minho hyung

Minho: I try

Minho: and you’re welcome Jisung

Minho: or can I call you mine instead?😉

Jisung: ahskjdjd

Felix: hyung you’re going to break him!!

Chan: uhhh why don’t we move on then..

Minho: I’ll go next

Minho: Lee Minho at your service! I was born October 25th, 1998 and I’m a junior studying dance!

Minho:

IMG_5067.jpeg

Jisung: YOU THINK IM PRETTY

Jisung: WHEN YOU HAVE A FACE LIKE THAT

Jisung: akdljdjd

Minho: are you trying to say I’m attractive Han Jisung?

Jisung: no uhhh

Jisung: I am doing nothing of the sort

Minho: sure you aren’t baby

3racha+Hyunjin (4:46 PM):

Squirrel: b-baby

Squirrel: he called me baby

Squirrel: I think I’m going to combust

Emo Bin: oH aRe YoU mAyHaPs In LoVe

Squirrel: now is not the time to use my own words against me hyung

Squirrel: I am having a gay crisis over here

The Gays (4:48 PM):

Jeongin: ew flirting

Woojin: oh how nice of you to finally join us innie

Jeongin: I was busy:(

Chan: that’s okay bub🥺

Chan: okay Changbin go next

Changbin: why me??

Chan: because I said so?

Changbin: fine

Changbin: hi I’m Seo Changbin. I was born August 11th, 1999 and I’m also a Junior and I’m studying music!

Changbin:

IMG_5068.jpeg

Felix: fuck you’re hot

Felix: wait shit shit

Felix: ignore that it wasn’t suppose to send!!!!

Woojin’s Gay Disasters (4:52 PM):

Lix🤪: CHANGBIN HAS BEEN THE HOT GUY I’VE BEEN CRUSHING ON ALL YEAR HOLY SHIT

Minhoe: WAIT REALLY AJDKDJD

Minnie🐶: what are the fucking odds

3racha+Hyunjin (4:53 PM):

Squirrel: so uhhh Changbin are you dead?

Ahgase: I can confirm he is broken

Emo Bin: AHHHH

Emo Bin: WHAT DO I DO

Squirrel: flirt with him dumbass

Emo Bin: I don’t know how??

Ahgase: he’s useless

Emo Bin: shut uppppp

The Gays (4:55 PM):

Changbin: thanks Lix

Changbin: wait is it okay if I call you that??

Felix: you can call me whatever you want

Jisung: ...

Felix: wait shit that sounded weird

Changbin: Lix is good for now:)

Seungmin: god y’all are such fucking messes..

Seungmin: my turn

Seungmin: I am Kim Seungmin and I was born September 22nd, 2000. I am a sophomore and I’m studying both photography and literature.

Jisung: aye another September baby

Jisung: we are many

Seungmin:

IMG_5069.jpeg

Hyunjin: cutie!!!!

Jisung: aww you are cute!

Jeongin: do not be fooled my new friends

Jeongin: he is satan

Seungmin: you’re one to talk asshole

Jeongin: I am an angel🥺

Chan: uwu

Seungmin: 🙄 it doesn’t count if only Woojin hyung and Chan hyung consider you an angel innie

Jeongin: whatever you say hyung

Jeongin: well hi everyone I am Yang Jeongin uwu

Jeongin: I was born on February 8th, 2001 and I’m a freshman!! I am studying counseling like Lixie hyung!

Jeongin:

IMG_5070.jpeg

Hyunjin: A WHOLE BABIE

Jisung: you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen🥺

Minho: hey😔

Minho: what about me huh??

Jisung: uhhh I said he was the cutest I never said anything about the hottest..

Minho: AHA SO YOU ADMIT I’M HOT

Jisung: shit

Minho: :)

Hyunjin: well I guess I’m last??

Hyunjin: hi I’m Hwang Hyunjin and I was born March 20th, 2000! I am a sophomore and I study dancing!!

Hyunjin:

IMG_5071.jpeg

Minho: aye dance majors rise

Felix: you are pretty🥺

3racha+Hyunjin (5:10 PM):

Ahgase: looks like I’m coming for your man Binnie hyung

Emo Bin: I will break you

Ahgase: you may look tough but I know you’re babie so you don’t scare me

The Gays (5:11 PM):

Hyunjin: thank you Felix💕

Woojin: okay yay now everyone knows everyone!!

Jisung: okay but like this chat is so bland none of us have nicknames

Jisung: where’s the flavor??

Minho: you are the flavor baby

Jisung: I have no idea what the fuck that means and I’m scared

Felix changed Jisung’s name to *The Flavor*

The Flavor: ...

The Flavor: that is so not staying

Minho changed The Flavor’s name to *Minho’s Baby*

Minho’s Baby: I-

Minho’s Baby: I accept this

Minho’s Baby changed Minho’s name to *Jisung’s Baby*

Jisung’s Baby: ;)

Chan changed Woojin’s name to *Bear*

Chan changed Hyunjin’s name to *Ahgase*

Chan changed Felix’s name to *Aussie Boy*

Chan changed Seungmin’s name to *MyDay President*

Chan changed Jeongin’s name to *Babie*

Chan changed Changbin’s name to *Emo Bin*

Chan: okay there

Chan: enough f l a v o r for you Jisungie?

Emo Bin: you forgot one

Emo Bin changed Chan’s name to *Daddy*

Jisung’s Baby: I didn’t know you had a daddy kink Chan hyung

Daddy: I hate y’all so much


	2. Chapter 2

The Gays (9:34 AM)

Emo Bin: istg Hyunjin if you don’t come back to bed this instant and cuddle me I’m going to kill you 

Minho’s Baby: how is that so cute yet so threatening at the same time??

Emo Bin: ajdkdj wait no wrong chat..

Minho’s Baby: figured as much dumbass

Emo Bin: thats dumbass hyung to you Jisung 

Aussie Boy: wait are you and Hyunjin dating??

Ahgase: he wishes we were;)

Emo Bin: get over yourself Jinnie 

Emo Bin: and no Felix we aren’t 

Ahgase: I’m just really great at cuddling and Binnie hyung is a clingy boy

Aussie Boy: so he’s emo but also soft™️

Emo Bin: I’m not even emo these assholes just like to clown me because I wear all black and have a darker style when it comes to music 

Ahgase: yeah he’s 100% a softie 

Ahgase: also note how he doesn’t deny that he’s clingy..

Aussie Boy: okay good to know:)

Jisung’s Baby: Lixie are you meeting me at the dance studio at 10 like planned?

Aussie Boy: on my way now!!

Ahgase: wait I thought only Minho hyung was a dancer??

Ahgase: you are too Felix?

Aussie Boy: yeah! It’s more for fun though:) more of a hobby than a future I see for myself ya know?

Ahgase: that’s still cool though, we should all dance together sometime!

Jisung’s Baby: if you weren’t being summoned by dark Changbin over there back to bed I would invite you along too 

Ahgase: ajdkdjd maybe next time?

Aussie Boy: for sure!!

Jisung’s Baby: Felix stop texting and walk you’re going to hurt yourself

Aussie Boy: okay okay see you soon!

Daddy: Woojinnie look!! Our boys already making plans to hang out together I’m so proud:,)

Minho’s Baby: okay yeah sure mister ‘never call me dad again’

Daddy: :/ leave me alone

Bear: you kind of walked right into that one baby..

Bear: maybe you should just accept your role as dad of the group??

MyDay President: would that make you our other parental figure then Woojin hyung?

Bear: sure Seungmin!!:)

Babie changed Bear’s name to *Father*

Father: fair enough

Minho’s Baby: I have two dads now this is the best day of my gay life

Jisung’s Baby: I’m sure I could top it

Jisung’s Baby: in more ways than one if you get what I mean..

Father: MINHO NO THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS CHAT

Babie: hyung I’m in college now..

Father: BABIE

Babie: hhhhhhh

Jisung’s Baby: I said what I said

Minho’s Baby: I- 

Jisung’s Baby: yes baby?

3racha+Hyunjin (10:15 AM)

Squirrel: AJDKDJDJ

Squirrel: I AM IN A GAY PANIC

Ahgase: you’re in one every day of your life Sung I would think you would be used to it by now..

Squirrel: you are so not helpful

The Gays (10:16 AM)

Minho’s Baby: should you be dancing rn and not flirting with me??

Jisung’s Baby: aww but I was having fun:( 

Jisung’s Baby: fine talk to you later then;)

MyDay President: glad that’s over with

Babie: you’re just jealous that no one is flirting with you hyung

MyDay President: I don’t need anyone to flirt with me thank you very much

Babie: whatever you say..

Felix and Jisung (2:46 PM)

Jisung: ayo soulmate?

Felix: yes?🥺

Jisung: what are you doing?👀

Felix: thinking of getting a late lunch maybe? Minho hyung and I just finished and he had homework to finish up

Felix: why?

Jisung: could I mayhaps join you? 

Jisung: ik we just started talking yesterday but I want to meet you if you’re down:)

Felix: yeah that would be awesome Sung!!

Felix: let me just go home and shower first and I’ll message you when I’m ready

Jisung: sounds good 

Jisung: we need to do something about these names hold up

Jisung changed Felix’s name to *Soulmate Lix💖*

Felix changed Jisung’s name to *Soulmate Sung💕*

Soulmate Sung💕: perfect🥺

3racha+Hyunjin (2:54 PM)

Squirrel: I get to meet Felix before you do Changbin hyung, how we feeling?

Emo Bin: wait what?

Emo Bin: why?:(

Squirrel: we are getting food together 

Emo Bin: sad hours are open

Ahgase: *sad violin music plays in the background*

Father Figure: you could just idk ask Felix to hang out Changbin??

Emo Bin: hahahaha and why would I do that?

Father Figure: you are hopeless 

Emo Bin: well is Jisung going to ask Minho hyung to hang out?? I doubt it so I’m not really alone here in being hopeless

Squirrel: you don’t know me

Squirrel: you don’t know my life

Squirrel: I just might surprise you

Emo Bin: I doubt it

Squirrel: you right:/


End file.
